eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Falzarfz2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eliminate Pro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titan Pro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MetroGnome (Talk) 04:44, January 18, 2010 Reply from Scarface.Shifter Greetings eliminate fella, you've offered to help me with strategy on specific weapons. I am accepting it with pleasure, my account is only a rank 42 and i obviously haven't tried every weapon, so i don't know as much about them. And I am willing to take any help i can get! Oh, and i just saw this new page,some kind of buying guide. I've formatted and placed it in the strategy category. I've also corrected the stats for Exoquatic armor in that same article. It had ++SWM +TS. It is actualy ++SWM +JMP +SPD. it's a good armor, i like it because there's only pluses to it, accept the targeting is same as for Tanker armor, which is considered below average. please re-rate it if you have a minute with the new changes i made (if you are wondering why i can't rate it, it is because i have not used it yet. you're the pro here :P ). Scarface.Shifter 05:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! Indeed you are a very high rank, man! (we could play sometime! add: 'scarfaceshifter' if you'd like to) I really don't know how a match goes at 9000 skill level, but i am assuming everyone is battling for the berserker shield, and there's tons of camping. Still, thanks for helping on weapons! I will be starting the CO-OP strategy page soon, and after that is done I've got to finish strategies for Maps/Armors etc.. Best wishes, Scarface.Shifter 06:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about fairness I just want to see how tanker counters the infiltrator. Use your regular equipment and play normally. there's only one rule i have in friend matches: if one player is energized and other is not, the energized gets all cred, even from his own body. and if both are energized, they share: split in half the dropped stuff & each gets to loot one body (we both use vaporizers so we can't loot bodies :P) By the way, in your opinion do you think that Vaporizer is the best range weapon, and Dual Cannon is the best close combat weapon? if not what is? Scarface.Shifter 17:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The armor i use is.. I use Tanker, but i am slowly switching to Exoquatic(thats the main cause of my upgrades delay on these --->). My armor is x6 fully upgraded, and my vaporizer averages to a x7 and Dual cannon Jr. is x5. right now using Dual cannon sucks for me, but i am sure it will get better once i switch to a faster Exoquatic armor. Scarface.Shifter 03:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Co-op section, our match, and hellfire release thanks for the quick facts on co-op, I'll expand on it this evening if i have time. also i saw you today in eliminate around 30 minutes ago, but you went to armory and then in a game, so i decided not to bother you. And i think we should play once i am fully upgraded so you can use your regular stuff. So, what do you think on Hellfire thats coming up? Myself i got no idea what could be improved on the rocket launcher to keep it balanced with other weapons,but ngmoco seems to care a lot about it, b/c they release so many versions of it: (Titan Jr./Pro; the one you get for recruiting, plus the hellfire now). Honestly, all this new stuff throws me off, because i waste all the credits on the new limited edition stuff, instead of upgrading my existing armor/weapon. Scarface.Shifter 00:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Section has been finished! Hey there, I've finished the co-op strategy just this morning. The entire strategy section is done!!!!!!! I decided to leave it up to the people if they want to add on new info, but i am still in charge of formatting and keeping the source code :)